logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WXIA-TV
WLTV 1951–1953 WLWA 1953–1962 WAII-TV 1962–1968 WQXI-TV 1968–1972 1972–1973 WXIA-TV 1973–1974 1974–1976 70s_Wxia11News011 Clear Copy....JPG|Here's a screen grab taken from a WXIA-TV Pro News intro from April of 1976. Screen Shot 2014-03-23 at 1.14.52 PM.png 1976–1982 Wxia_11alive_newsroom_d.jpg|WXIA-TV 11 Alive station ID from 1976 to 1980 on ABC-TV. WXIA 1978 A.jpg|''In Tune with Atlanta'' 1978 bumper tag Wxia_11alive_newsroom_1978a.jpg|''11 Alive Newsroom'' weekend 11 p.m. open from 1979 Screen shot 2016-01-26 at 11.57.25 AM.png 81032nwt.jpg|WXIA-TV 11 ALIVE logo 1980 to 1982 on NBC-TV. star trek.png|Star Trek promo in 1980. 1982–1993 Bandicam 2020-02-06 09-35-34-902.jpg|WXIA-TV 11 ALIVE station ID from 1981 ATL11alive.jpg WXIA90.png|WXIA-TV 11 ALIVE station ID from 1990 WXIA86.png|WXIA-TV 11 ALIVE station ID with Gannett logo from 1986 WXIA83.jpg|WXIA-TV "11 ALIVE, BE THERE" ID from 1983 to 1984. WXIA-Election84.jpg WXIA85.png|''11 Alive News'' "We'll Be There For You" promo from 1985 wxia_nightbeat_promo_a-small.jpg|''11 Alive News'' "We're With You!" promo from 1987 Wxia_firstnews5_promo_1985a.jpg|''11 Alive News'' "Where The News Comes First" promo from 1988 WXIA90a.jpg|''11 Alive News'' "Where The News Comes First" promo from 1990 WXIANEWS.jpg|''11 Alive News: First News'' open from late 1987 Healthcast.jpg|''11 Alive News'' "HealthCast" franchise open from late 1987 11AliveNewsExtra.jpg|''11 Alive News Extra'' open from late 1987 AroundtheClock90.jpg|''11 Alive News'' "Around The Clock" bumper from late 1987 WXIA-TV's for NBC's The Place to Be campaign from 1990-91.jpg|WXIA-TV 11ALIVE for NBC's The Place to Be campaign from 1990 to 1991. WXIA-TV's for NBC's The Place to Be campaign from 1991-92.jpg|WXIA-TV 11ALIVE for NBC's The Place to Be campaign from 1991 to 1992. WXIA_6PM_1988.jpg WXIA-11AliveNews1988.jpg WXIA-TV's 11 Alive News at 6 & 11 with John Pruitt and Terry Merryman from 1991.jpg|WXIA-TV 11 Alive News at 6 & 11 with John Pruitt and Terry Merryman from 1991 WXIA91.png|WXIA-TV 11ALIVE station ID from 1991 AroundtheClock91.jpg|''11 Alive News'' "Around The Clock" bumper from 1991 WXIA_1991_ID.jpg WXIA92.png|''11 Alive News'' open from 1991 WXIA_technical difficulties_slide_1991.jpg WXIA-TV 11 Alive News Special Report.jpg WXIA-TV Wheel of Fortune promo 1989-90.jpg WXIA-TV Jeopardy promo 1989-1990.jpg WXIA-TV Wheel Of Fortune promo 1986.jpg 1993–2019 Soon after this logo is 1st Introduced, WXIA-TV dropped the "11 Alive" branding in August 1994. However, an outcry by Atlanta, GA residents over the removal of the popular branding forced parent company Gannett {which later spun off into Tegna} to restore the "11 Alive" brand 1 month later and though it took up to 1996 for the branding's restoration to be completed. WXIA-11Alive-1993.jpg WXIA-11News-ID.jpg WXIA94.png|''11 News'' open from 1994 11alive.93.png|11 News at Noon- title card noonday.93.png|11Alive Noonday-1993 springer.93.png|Jerry Springer- promo 1993 edition.93.png|Inside Edition promo 1993 brow.93.png|The Les Brown Show- promo 1993 Wxia.94.png|11 News - Mike Landess & Angela Robinson 1994 alive.1995.png|11 News- Mike Landess & Angela Robinson 1995 11alive.96.png|11 Alive News- Mike & Angela in 1996 11.1997.png|11 Alive News- Mike Landess & Brenda Wood 1997 1995–2004 (primary); 2004–2019 (secondary) wxia-oly.jpg|Station ID for the 1996 Summer Olympic Games it's WXIA-TV NBC 11 ALIVE. wxia_11news6pm_1998a-small.jpg|WXIA-TV NBC 11 ALIVE station ID from 1998 WXIA-11AliveNews-1998.jpg WXIA-11AliveNews-2000.jpg|News open from 2000 11News@9-tv33.jpg WXIA-TV 11Alive News Open 2002 (Daytime).png|News open from 2002 (daytime version) WXIA-TV 11Alive News Open 2002 (Nighttime).png|News open from 2002 (nighttime version) WXIA-TV Evening News with Brenda Wood 2002.png|''The Evening News with Brenda Wood'' open (2002) WXIA-TV 11Alive News Weekend In Depth 2002.png|''Weekend in-Depth'' open (2002) 11alive.96.jpg Wxia.2000.png|11 Alive News Brenda Wood (2000) 11alive.2004.png|Evening News with Brenda Wood (2004) 2004–2019 wxia1pSu10292006_01open.jpg|WXIA-TV NBC 11 ALIVE station ID from 2006 wxia1pSu10292006_02open.jpg lrg-1292-snapshot_j_2006610_0031.jpg|''11 Alive News'' "11 Alive Weather Plus" open from 2006 511481570.jpg 511638961.jpg WXIA112009.png|''11 Alive News'' open from 2009 WXIA_open.png WXIA HD logo.gif|Alternate logo from 2010 WXIA logo with glossy NBC peacock.jpg|WXIA-TV NBC 11 ALIVE logo with the glossy NBC peacock (2011-2019) WXIA olympic logo.jpg|WXIA-TV "NBC 11 Alive" Olympic logo (2012–2019) WXIA Olympic logo.png|"WXIA-TV NBC 11 ALIVE Over-The-Air Olympic logo (2012-2019)" footer-logo@2x (20).png site-masthead-logo@2x (18).png Wxia_app.svg 11alive-23-b-512x250.svg 11alive-android-app.jpg 11alive.2004.png|11 Alive Evening News w/ Brenda Wood (2004) WXIA.2005.png|11 Alive News Wes Sarginson & Brenda Wood (2005) 11alive. 2007.jpg|11 Alive News Wes Sarginson & Karyn Greer (2007) wxia.2008.png|11Alive News Ted Hall & Brenda Wood (2008) WXIA11.2008.png|11 Alive News promo of Ted Hall & Brenda Wood (2008) 2011.wxia.png|11Alive News Juff Hullinger & Brenda Wood (2011) WXIA2013.png|11 Alive News DeMarco Morgan & Brenda Wood (2013) WXIA2016.png|11 Alive News Brenda Wood & Jeff Hullinger (2016) 2016WXIA.png|11Alive News Chris Holcomb, Jeff Hullinger & Brenda Wood (2016) 11Gannett.2008.png|11Alive logo & then parent company GANNETT logo (2008) Gannett.2014.png|WXIA TV 11 Alive then parent company logo (2014) WXIA.morning.png|11 Alive Morning Team (2016) 6pm.close XIA.png|11 Alive News copyright- closing newscast (2016) tegna.1.png tegna.2.png tegna.3.png tegna.4.png|WXIA-TV's parent company now TEGNA (2016) 2019–present WXIA Where Atlanta Speaks 2018.png WXIA-TV_2019_Logo.svg Wxia website logo.png morning rush.png| Morning Rush (2019) up late.png|Up Late Ron Jones & Aisha Howard (2019) breaking news.png|Breaking News Alert banner (2019) xia5pm.png|11 Alive News Jeff Hullinger & Cheryl Preheim (2019) latefeed.png|Up Late title card (2019) https://matchstic.com/work/11-alive Category:Television stations in the United States Category:NBC network affiliates Category:Atlanta Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Former ABC network affiliates Category:Quest network affiliates Category:Tegna Category:Former Combined Communications Corporation Stations Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 11 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1951 Category:Television stations branded as channel 11 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 8